Problem: If $\displaystyle\frac{m}{n} = 15$, $\displaystyle\frac{p}{n} = 3$, and $\displaystyle \frac{p}{q} = \frac{1}{10}$, then what is $\displaystyle\frac{m}{q}$?
Answer: If we multiply the first equation, the third equation, and the reciprocal of the second equation, we get \[\frac{m}{n}\cdot\frac{p}{q}\cdot \frac{n}{p} = 15\cdot \frac{1}{10}\cdot\frac{1}{3}\Rightarrow \frac{m}{q}= \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.\]